Fiery Love Part 2
by 007cleeton
Summary: Sequel to Fiery Love. This ones a surprise. : rated t for blood and violence.


After the big mishap that happened between Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum, everything went back to normal. Finn and Flame Princess continued to date.

Finn was getting ready for a date with Flame Princess by the beach. He had just taken a shower and was getting dressed. His hat almost didn't fit him now. It was almost too tight for him. He and Flame Princess had decided to meet close to sunset near the beach. Jake came up after Finn was done getting dressed. "Hey buddy, what are you doing? Are you getting ready for something?" The dog was curious. He could smell the boy had just taken a shower. Finn didn't usually bathe. "Yeah, I'm getting ready for a date with Flame Princess." Finn responded. "Oh, cool. Can I come?" Jake pleaded. Finn thought about it for a while. At least 2 mins. "Yeah, alright." Finn finally agreed. "Wait, where are you guys going?" Jake asked. "We're going to the beach." Jake didn't think it was right. "Dude, I don't know about taking Flame Princess to the beach. It's near the water. You know she can't touch water!" Jake was right, but Finn had the whole thing already planned out. "Dude, I'm not taking her near the water. That would be stupid!" "Hmm, alright man." Jake replied.

It neared sunset and Finn had to go quickly. "C'mon Jake! We've got to go!" Finn yelled. "Alright man, just let me grab my sword." Jake said. "What do you need your sword for? There's nothing out there." Finn asked. "Ninjas." Jake replied. "Whatever man, no ninjas are going to attack us. That's highly unlikely." Finn argued. "You never know, Finn." Jake had always been a little paranoid. Even since they were little. "Whatevs, let's go."

They arrived at the beach, and immediately saw Flame Princess. "Hey Flame Princess!" They both said at the same time. "Hi Finn, hi Jake." Flame Princess replied. "I'll leave you two alone. I'll go see if I can't find some seashells." Jake wanted the two to be alone. Jake knew how much love meant to Finn. "Okay, bye Jake!" Finn yelled as he walked away. The water that day was very calm and still. "Hey Finn?" "Yeah?" "Why out here, near the water?" Flame Princess asked. "Because, I want to show you something. Something that will take your breath away." Finn replied. "What?" The curious Flame Princess asked. "You'll see." Finn said, sounding a little excited.

"Come with me." Finn said. He took her by the hand and walked to a cliff. The cliff was basically a big hill of sand that had no end. So it never went down on the other end. This made Flame Princess very curious, and eager to see what Finn wanted to show her. They went up to the top of the cliff and sat down. "So, what do you want to show me Finn?" Flame Princess asked. "You'll see." Finn said. He pointed to the water. "Look over to the horizon." Finn said. When she did she was stunned by what she saw. The sun was halfway shown, the other half drown by the horizon. It was a breathtaking sight. Only half of the sun was showing, but it seemed whole from the reflection of the water. It lit up the water and turned it a beautiful orange color. The movement of the water disfiguring the reflection of the other half of the sun. The sight made her breathless. Finn just sat there and smiled. He could see her look of absolute awe. Flame Princess was nervous that she was by the water, but Finn was there to comfort her. His arm was wrapped around her, and that gave her a sense of comfort, and she felt she was safe in his arms. She leaned on his shoulder. This made Finn very warm. The sun began to sink into the horizon and the sky became darker. So did the ocean. Once the sun set they got up and walked around the beach. They joked around and talked about each others kingdoms.

Suddenly Finn heard footsteps behind him. He quickly spun around but there was nothing there. This made him a little uneasy and Flame Princess could tell there was something wrong. "Finn, what's wrong?" She asked, worried about him. "We need to find Jake." Finn said. She didn't know why but she nodded anyways. They ran as fast as they could, searching for Jake. They finally found Jake, who was still looking for seashells. "Jake! There's someone here with us!" Finn said "Who, man?" Jake asked. "I don't know." Finn replied. Jake drew his sword, and so did Finn. They went back-to-back searching for anyone who might be there with them. Neither of them saw or heard anything. Finn's eyes darted from left to right. Flame Princess got close to them, so she could be safe. Out of nowhere Finn saw a shadowy character rushing towards him. The persons sword was out. Finn blocked the persons attack. At this time Jake turned around and prepared himself. "Who are you?!" Finn asked. The figure took off his cloak. "Finn the human, I presume?" The man asked. He looked kind of like Finn but he was a fire elemental, like Flame Princess, but he didn't look much older than Finn. "Yes, who are YOU?" Finn asked once again. "My name is Tom. I was going to be the prince of the Fire Kingdom until you came into the picture! I've come to take back Flame Princess and become prince!" Tom explained. It was then that Flame Princess stepped in. "Tom? I told you, I don't like you!" Flame Princess exclaimed. "Flame Princess, you and me were made for each other. Do you honestly think this, this... HUMAN can suit your needs?" Tom asked. "He already has suited my needs. He's perfect! Unlike you, Finn has a kind heart." Flame Princess said. "You'll see Flame Princess, you'll see. Finn! Prepare for the fight of your life!" Tom challenged. "So be it!" Finn said.

Tom rushed at Finn, his sword suddenly burst out flames. This surprised Finn and Jake. Finn quickly blocked Tom's fiery attack. Their swords clashed together so hard, sparks flew out. Finn pushed Tom back with all his might. Finn and Jake made their move. They had been practicing this move for a while. Finn jumped onto Jake and had him grow. Finn then jumped up as high as he could, which was very high. Jake grabbed Finn and hurled him towards Tom. Finn then swung his sword harder than he ever has before. Flame Princess stood there, absolutely stunned. Tom tried to block the attack but his sword was only strong enough to slow Finn down. This made Finn's attack less powerful, but it was still a strong attack. Tom's sword broke in half and he was cut from his should to his hip. Flames burst out of his cut, fire elementals didn't have blood. He turned into fire and rushed towards Flame Princess. Finn tried to stop him but he split in half and went underneath Flame Princess. "Um, Finn!" Flame Princess yelled. Finn tried to get to her but Tom made a wall of fire around her. "FINN!" She screamed. The wall of fire disappeared, and so did Tom. And so did Flame Princess! "No!" Finn exclaimed. "We've got to go after him Jake!" Finn said. "But dude, of we enter the Fire Kingdom without a flame shield spell, we'll die!" Jake said. "It's okay, Flambo taught it to me on one of mine and Flame Princesses dates." Finn explained.

Finn cast Flame Shield on both himself, and Jake. "C'mon Jake, let's go!" He urged. "Alright!" Jake said. They ran as fast as they could to try and get to the Fire Kingdom. But they were stopped when someone who looked a lot like a knight. But he was a fire elemental so Finn knew he was sent by Tom. "Stand aside!" Finn ordered. The knight said nothing and drew his sword. "Finn the human, you will not interfere with Prince Tom's plans." The knight said. Finn drew his sword and once again said, "stand, ASIDE!" This time screaming. The knight stood his guard. "Hmm, very well then!" Finn said. Finn and the knight ran towards each other and swung their swords. They stood there for a second. Then they pulled their swords away. The knight swung his sword at Finns head, but Finn ducked and quickly lifted back up and swung. The knight blocked and jumped back. The knight then ran at Finn to go for a more powerful slice. But the knight forgot about Jake. Jake tripped the knight. Then Finn came and held his blade to the knights throat. "What do you know about Tom?" He asked. "Tom already explained himself to us dude." Jake said. "Oh yea... Well, why did you attack us?" The knight gulped, he was very scared at this point. "Okay, I'll tell you, Tom sent us to stop you from entering the Fire Kingdom. But you'll never defeat him, he has a new, and more powerful sword. Hehe, you don't stand a chance!" The knight laughed. Finn kicked him as hard as he could. "Wrong!" Finn exclaimed.

"Come on Jake!" Finn said. They rushed to the Fire Kingdom. Finn was determined to saving Flame Princess. "Finn, I think I see the Fire Kingdom!" Jake said. "Awesome! Let's hurry!" Finn urged. They saw Toms castle. They rushed to it. Finn kicked the door open. "Tom!" Finn exclaimed. "Let Flame Princess go!" He ordered. Tom just looked at him and laughed. He laughed louder and louder like a maniac. Flame Princess was locked in a cage hanging from the ceiling. "You don't stand a chance against me! Your just a human." Tom said. He lifted his new sword up above his head. His new sword was twice as big as his old one. It was blood red and always on fire. Tom swung his sword downwards. Flames burst out of his sword and headed straight for Finn and Jake. But Tom didn't realize they had a flame shield spell. All the flames did was go around him. Tom stood there, stunned. "How did you-" He was to shocked to finish the sentence. Then he started laughing again. "Well played, but I can still defeat you, Finn!" Flame Princess finally spoke. "Finn, you have to defeat Tom!" She said. "Don't worry, I will!" He assured.

Finn took out his sword, and so did Jake. But the knights went after them. "Finn, I'll handle the guards, you get Flame Princess!" Jake said. Finn nodded. Finn ran at Tom, determined to beat him. Once again, the clash was so heavy, sparks burst everywhere. Finn backed away, but he was still close enough to attack. Finn went for an attack to Toms head, but he blocked, and countered. Finn was immediately in pain. His cut then began to bleed. It wasn't a severe one, so Finn could still fight. Finn went for another attack, this time a little more careful. Once again Tom blocked and went for a counter attack. This time Finn blocked the counter attack and had a clear shot. He took the shot and sliced Tom in the stomach. Flames burst out of the cut and now both of them were in pain and cut. Despite the pain, they both went on. Tom went for Finns head but he just barely dodged the attack. It was such a close call, Finn lost just a single hair in the attack. Jake had finally knocked out all the knights and was ready to help. "Jake, the move!" Finn said. "Got it!" Finn was planning to do the attack that defeated Tom the first time. Finn jumped up onto Jake and leaped as high as he could. This time instead of Jake just throwing Finn towards Tom, Jake jumped up with Finn. He grabbed Finn and spun him around as fast as he could. Then he released Finn. Finn came hurdling towards Tom faster than he did before. This made Tom worry a lot. But he stood his ground. He wasn't going to let anyone, especially a human, get in the way of him becoming prince of the Fire Kingdom. Tom placed both hands on his sword and prepared for the worst. This time, instead of his sword breaking, it cracked. But before his sword broke, he was sent flying backwards. He was just thankful his sword didn't break. "Finn, you have proved to be formidable opponent. But my sword can only hold up against one last attack. So lets settle this now!" Tom ordered. "I couldn't agree more!" Finn said. They charged towards each other, and swung harder than either of them had before. The large clash sent the flames of Toms sword everywhere. Not only were there flames, there were sparks as well. Finns sword slowly started going through Toms large sword. Finns sword finally went all the way through. Tom was knocked backwards by the outstanding force. Finn pointed the end of the blade at Tom. "Release Flame Princess." Finn said. Tom sighed and said, "Very well, knights, release the princess." Tom said. They opened the cage that Flame princess was held in.

She ran over into Finns arms. He held Flame Princess as he said, "I'm so glad your okay!" "Let's get out of here!" Jake said. Finn and Flame Princess looked at each other. "We couldn't agree more." they both said. The three walked out of the Fire Kingdom, relieved that this whole thing was over and done with. Tom never bothered them again. He was defeated, and now he knew that he was no match, for Finn the human. THE END


End file.
